


After the war

by Teczesgirl



Category: Titanfall
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-War, blame my inspiration bursts for this, don't question how this happened, short cute story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teczesgirl/pseuds/Teczesgirl
Summary: Jack and BT live together after the war, but something in different. Cute little short story that's pure fluff.





	

Jack opened his eyes to the sight of sunlight pouring from the cracks in the blinds of the bedroom windows. As he became more awake, he noticed an arm draped over his side, holding him close. He turned over and smiled at the man behind him. He didn't think he'd get used to that face, but it was much easier than he previously believed. 

"Morning, sunshine," Jack whispered as BT began to open his eyes. 

After the war had ended, Jack had feared that BT would be destroyed, as a war machine like him would no longer be needed. However, unbeknownst to him before, the milita had developed a technology that would allow the AI of a titan to be copied and transferred into the body of a human. How they did it was unknown to anyone but the scientists that created it, but it had worked nevertheless. All everyone knew was that a human body was created to the likeness that the titan wished and the data of the titan was saved and copied, in case the data was needed at a later time, with the original data was uploaded into a lab made brain, which was then placed into the body the titan would live in and brought to life with electricity and other methods. Any specific details would ever be released. But that never mattered to Jack. All he wanted was for his friend and lover to stay with him. 

BT rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before focusing on Jack and smiling. "Good morning Jack" BT said, placing a kiss on his cheek. Even a morning kiss would still turn Jack's cheeks pink, make his heart flutter, and give him the feeling of true happiness. 

BT and Jack had begun their new life on Harmony. It was peaceful, beautiful, and free of the stress of war. They had a small house, overlooking the plains, which were filled with wildflowers during the spring and summer. 

"I wish I could stay here with you forever" Jack said tiredly, pulling himself towards BT's chest. "That would be nice, but we do need to get up and eat." BT said, trying to get Jack to stop clinging to him and to get up. "Nooooooo, it's comfortable here," Jack whined, not wanting to let go. "We need food,"BT informed. "I'm not hungry" Jack protested. "But I do" BT countered. As if the timing could not be worse for Jack, his stomach growled, in need of food. "And it sounds like you do as well" BT smirked. Jack grumbled as he let go of BT and grabbed his sweatpants and pulled them on. BT gave him a smug look and pulled on his own sweatpants and left the bedroom. 

BT and Jack both made breakfast together. It was a full meal of eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes. There was nothing better to them than a meal made together. It had taken a while for both Jack and BT to get used to their new life. As BT was now a human, the nueral link had changed. It was still there, just different. It wasn't a bad thing, but it did take some getting used to. The new needs of a human body didn't take long to figure out. Food, water, sleep, breathable air, and other miscellaneous needs were easy to take care of. The new emotions that were readily available to BT needed the most getting used to. He had learned how to feel emotions while a titan, but all the new feelings being there all at once had been a surprise. 

"Do you think I need to shave?" BT asked Jack as he was staring at his face in the bathroom mirror. Jack set down his toothbrush at his sink and took a second to think before saying "nah, I think it good on you. Why do you ask?" After all, BT had chosen that face specifically because it looked similar to Jack's. He had dark brown hair, which he styled with an undercut, a bit of facial hair, vibrant blue eyes, and a small scar on his left cheek from the surprise attack the last of the imc tried to pull off after BT was human. 

"Just, wanted to know if I needed to change something up." BT replied after he stoped staring at himself. "You do whatever you want buddy." Jack said before leaving the bathroom. 

The sunsets on Harmony were breathtaking. Especially from Jack's and BT's house. The sky was almost always painted with reds, pinks, and violets in the canvas that was the sky. "If I ever get the chance, I'm going to try and paint this sky" Jack said staring at the beautiful sky. "Oh really now? Since when did you want to start painting scenery?" BT chuckled. Jack knew his art skills were about a great as a child's finger painting, but he thought he could do it. If he tried. 

"Hey, come on, I wanna show you something." BT said, standing up, holding his hand out to Jack. Jack wondered what the titan may have had in store for him, but he didn't question it and took BT's hand and followed him. They left the house, walked into the plains, until they could no longer see their home. "Where're you taking me? This must be something really special." Jack broke the silence, but BT didn't reply. He just kept walking. 

About half an hour later, BT stopped. Jack looked around for what BT could be showing him. The sky was now dark, save for the light of the stars and moon that illuminated the ground. BT let go of Jack's hand and walked a few yards away. "Stay there" BT order Jack and he obeyed. BT began to set up something, but Jack couldn't make it out. A few moments later, BT returned to Jack and have him a button. "Go on. Press it." BT insisted. Jack pressed the button. 

Suddenly, fireworks shot up from where BT had been messing with something. Explosions of red, green, blue, and gold ignited the sky, leaving Jack speechless. He turned to BT, who never stopped looking at him. "Did you do all of this?" Jack asked, looking back up at the display in the sky. Instead of answering, BT took Jack's face in his hands, and gave him a passion filled kiss on the lips. Jack was surprised a little before returning the gesture. Jack didn't even care if he missed the last firework or not.

"Happy anniversary, Jack." BT said as Jack suddenly remembered. This day was the exact date that Jack and BT met in Typhon. Jack had forgotten about it entirely, but BT always had a way of remembering any and every important date. 

"It's fine if you forgot. I don't blame you." BT reassured Jack, seeing the sudden look of light panic on his face. "BT, I... this is, amazing. Thank you." It was all Jack could say before pulling BT back in for another kiss. "I love you." BT said when the kiss ended. "I love you too" Jack said, before they started back for their house.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end. More to come in the future.


End file.
